With its applications for genetic screening and recombinant pharmaceuticals, and its potential for use in gene therapy, the information obtained by the Human Genome Project will have a profound impact on public health. The long term objective of Project 7 is to help prepare high school teachers, their students, and the general public in California to make educated decisions on the personal, ethical, and social questions raised by the work of the Human Genome Project in medicine and other areas that will affect their lives. This objective will be achieved by combining two proven projects into an integrated educational outreach program designed to provide people with a working understanding the science behind, the applications of, and the social/ethical and public policy issues raised by the Genome Project. The educational program consists of nine specific aims. The first specific aim is to develop and field test in high school classrooms a Human Genome Curriculum that integrates laboratory experiments and ethical decision-making to address the educational goals described above. The objective of the second, third, an fourth specific aims is to support implementation of the Human Genome Curriculum by providing teachers with the elements necessary for them to present the curriculum to students: professional in-service education, access to materials and equipment, and classroom assistance from program personnel and local scientists. The fifth specific aim is to help develop science education partnerships that will disseminate and sustain implementation of the Human Genome Curriculum well beyond the scope of this proposal. The sixth specific aim is to bring high school students and the general public on interactive tours of the Stanford Human Genome Center in order to de- mystify scientific research and to enhance their understanding of human Genome Project science. The seventh, eighth, and ninth specific aims address the educational goals described above for the general public, by providing a series of classes and lectures, by adapting the Human Genome Curriculum for use in two popular science museums (The Exploratorium in San Francisco and the Tech Museum of Innovation in San Jose), and by holding school open houses where students teach their parents what they have learned using the Human Genome Curriculum.